


You Don't Want to Mess Up with Persephone Too

by You_are_perfect



Series: Hades!Noctis & Persephone!Prompto [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Domestic Fluff, Hades!Noctis, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Persepehone!Prompto, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Prompto, Slightly Crack-ish, tbh does it count as oc???, theres also papa!cor and zeus!ardyn but they were only mentioned, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: Just because the 'Queen' appeared sweet and kind and gentle and have not-so cool power, that does not mean you can play around and testing his patience.Really, why would you think it's a good idea to break someone's marriage?





	You Don't Want to Mess Up with Persephone Too

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually based from a myth about Minthe that become a herbal plant named mint. Sources are quite vary, but to boil it down, Minthe used to have a thing with Hades back then before Persephone come and think she was better than her. Persephone got mad and cursed her to be a plant.
> 
> Since I already made a fic about possessive Hades!Noct, why not possessive Persephone!Prompto too?

”Do you have any lover before, Noct?”

That question took Noctis unguarded. He stopped whatever he was doing right now and turned his focus to Prompto. The blondie was quiet, but Noctis could see curiosity coming out from his eyes. It took for some moment for Noctis to decide whether he should answer that question or not.

”Why do you want to know, dear?” Noctis asked him back, wondering what made Prompto thought of that now.

”It just...” Prompto twiddled his thumbs “Your brothers had affairs with other humans, sometimes with Goddesses. I wanted to know if there was someone before me with you...”

Nervousness. Insecurity. Worry. Anxiety. Fear. Jealousy.

Noctis could sensed all negative emotion flowing out from his lover.

Lying would not be a good solution, so Noctis should come clean about this.

”There was this beautiful naiad nymph I met back then,” Noctis admitted “She told me that she liked me. I did not know how to say no, so I just... played along with it,”

”Oh,” was Prompto’s reply. Of course he was not the first, he should know that. Noctis was far older than him and he probably had some fling way before he met with Prompto. He should be glad that Noctis did not cheat on him right now, but he could not help but feel jealous with the nymph from the past that had attracted Noctis’s attention.

Attempting to soothe him down, Noctis pulled Prompto into a hug and kissed him tenderly. He caressed Prompto’s hair softly and wrapped his other arm around Prompto’s waist. When he pulled himself from Prompto’s lips, he then kissed Prompto’s hair and locked his eyes to Prompto’s.

”However, that was in the past. I could not even love her back then. I thought I could never feel love for someone else,” Noctis paused, now smiling reassuringly to him “But you proves me wrong, Prompto. You showed me that even someone like me able to love and being loved back. You always be the one for me, as I always be the one for you. And I would not change anything for that,”

Prompto wanted to cry hearing that confession. No matter how many times Noctis told him how much he loves Prompto, he still could not help but bursting into tears. To know that someone really loves him genuinely and sincerely because of whom he is really touched his heart. Those Olympians were wrong for saying that Noctis, the King of Underworld, unable to love him back.

Unable to hold back his feeling, Prompto went on crying. Tears started to fall from his eyes and Prompto started to hiccup. His face was wet and messy and Noctis wiped off his tears from his cheek as he calmed him down. Prompto felt safer being in close embrace of his husband.

When Prompto slowly stopped crying, Noctis asked “You feel better now, dear?”

Prompto merely nodded as an answer back before adding “I’m sorry for doubting you for moment, Noct,”.

”Don’t be, Prom. I’m glad that you choose to open up with me and being honest about it,” Noctis added more “But I want you to remember to never doubt about my love for you. It is only for you, and only you,”,

”And I you, Noct,” Prompto planted his face to Noctis’s chest “and I, you,”.

***

Prompto was sitting alone on his own nearby the River of Cocytus. Right now, he had nothing to do at all. Noctis was out of Underworld and had to go for some meeting with other Olympians about some mortal that broke some law or something. Prompto wanted to come along but Noctis told him not to because 1) someone need to look after this realm and 2) he could not trust Ardyn from messing around. So, Prompto was here and making sure everything was okay around here.

However, Underworld was such a quiet and peaceful place. There was not much to do around here. He just needs to make sure everyone was doing their jobs (or punishment) and no one leaves this place without Noctis’s permission. He already put Cerberus at the entrance to make sure no mortals come in here.

Prompto wanted to go and meet with other deities that live around here. However, he still feel a little bit shy to be around them as he was new around here. Plus, most of them were busy doing with their own job. Prompto felt a little bit guilty if he bothered them out of nowhere. He should wait for Noctis to meet with them again.

The mansion was too quiet for his liking, so Prompto decided to sit here. Yes, this river was full with too many wailing, but at least it was not quiet much unlike most places. Besides, he could get to talk with some dead souls that stuck around here.

”Well, well, what do we have here?”

Prompto turned around and saw a naiad nymph stood next to him. She was pale in complexion with long, curly brown hair to her waist. Her eyes were shining emerald and she was covered with long, green, sleeveless and flowing dress that reached to the ground. Even with her dress, some part of her breast was exposed a little bit. There was even a split at the bottom of the dress that showed off her silky, smooth leg. If she was in mortal world, Prompto would not be surprised if many men would ask for her hand.

”Hello?” Prompto greeted her, unsure what to do meeting with this new stranger.

The nymph did not even say hello back to him. Instead, she was checking Prompto and making a disgusting face toward him.

Now, Prompto had been taught about manner and respect thanks to his parent, especially Cor. He knew how important it is to be polite with other people so they do not mess up with our life once the opportunity comes. However, Prompto could tell from the first look this nymph does not deserve any of his respect. Oh, this one is going down for sure!

 _Control yourself, Prompto. This nymph doesn’t know who is she dealing with,_ Prompto thought to himself.

”So this is the new companion for the King?” the nymph scoffed “I expect someone grandeur and impressionable, but not a nobody with no name. There’s no way a God decided to have you a child, and even seduced one of the powerful God here,”.

”Miss, I don’t know who you are or where you come from, but I want you to get lost right now!” Prompto stood up and shouted angrily. He did not come here to be insulted by random nymph out of nowhere. It was hard for him to control his temper after hearing her saying those words.

”Oh, Noctis didn’t tell you about me?” the nymph sneered “Well, let me introduce myself; I am Minthe, Noctis’s very first lover. And I am very much better than you!”

So she must be the one Noctis told him before! Wow, now he can understand why Noctis could not fall in love with her.

”You might be his first lover, but I am his Consort now! He chose to married with me, and not you!” Prompto spouted his anger. His hand was itching from slapping her right now.

”Marriage means nothing, honey~” the nymph laughed mockingly “All men and God cheated with their wife. Noctis was not different like them. In fact, I know that one day; he would come back to my arm and leave you alone. Who could blame him? I’m much nobler and beautiful than you! I could even provide him child. Why would Noctis want to stick around with an ugly demigod that could only control flowers and plant?”

”Missy, if you say another word—“

”Or what, huh?” Minthe raised one of her eyebrows “Admit it dear, you mean nothing to the King himself. If I stand next to you in front of him, Noctis would choose me over you anytime. Because he said he always loves me and not you. Never you”

That was the last straw.

Out of anger, Prompto pointed his finger toward her and cursed the nymph into an herb plants. In a flash, Minthe’s body burst into a light and now transformed into a small herbal plant on the ground. She was no longer that charming nymph who used to take the King of the Underworld to her bed, instead she was nothing more than helpless plant underneath him.

”Remember that I am a demigod, I have much more power over you,” Prompto looked down darkly to the mint “And I will not let a worthless nymph to take my husband away from me. He’s mine!”

Still feeling spiteful, Prompto stomped onto the plant with his bare feet and threw it to the river. Now satisfied, Prompto leave the river and made his way back to the mansion. Noctis probably at anytime sooner.

Prompto did not realize that there were some dead souls that witnessed the whole situation. They realized that the 'Queen' actually much scarier than the King, as the King would never cursed any of his subjects out of spite and jealousy. They knew they should tell this to the King, but it probably be the best for them to stay quiet about.

Hell hath no fury like a woman (in this case, Prompto as the Queen) scorned, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto: Noct, I just turned your ex to a plant. I probably killed her too, tho.
> 
> Noctis: You, what now?
> 
> Prompto: Nothing! What do you want for dinner?


End file.
